


Champagne

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Sterek Valentine Week 2021 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Lawyer!Peter, Lawyer!Stiles, M/M, One-Shot, Sterek Valentine Week 2021, lawyer!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Champagne always went to Stiles' head.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Valentine Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150598
Comments: 21
Kudos: 169
Collections: Sterek Valentine Week





	Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : For Sterek Valentine Week 2021 Theme of Champagne. This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe.  
>  **Beta** : ScarsLikeVelvet

Stiles ducked into a dark corner and tried to calm his racing heart. He knew he should have said no to the last three glasses of champagne that had been handed to him by his boss, but he couldn't. He really didn't want to be looked down on by Peter Hale. The man drank like the world was ending, but he never got drunk. He never even acted tipsy. Him or his nephew Derek.

Derek looked like he was about to strip his clothes as if he should be in a porno. He was standing on the far side of the room talking to his sister, who was not but looked like she should be a model. The whole Hale family had too many good genes and really needed to stop. Laura Hale's children looked like models as well; thankfully, they weren't there because Stiles was their most favoritest person in the whole world, and he couldn't say no to them. The last time they were in the firm, Stiles had entertained them for two hours while he worked. Thankfully, it was the firm's rule that if you were entertaining a Hale person under the age of eighteen, just alert Derek, and he would make sure anything big that was on your plate was moved to someone else.

"What are you doing over here? Hoping someone will swoop in and kiss you senseless?" Peter asked.

"No, just taking a few minutes to break from the perfume in the hall," Stiles said.

"Ah, yes, the perfume to cover up the stink of infidelity or lust, whichever they feel that they shouldn't," Peter said.

Stiles about asked, but he had stopped long ago as Peter never explained enough to make Stiles happy about what he meant by that. Lust and infidelity couldn't be smelled. It was like the week that Peter had been an asshole to Stiles, assigning him the worst work in the world and a case that there was no way to win. It had also been the week of Stiles' last relationship. It had literally only lasted a week. A date on Sunday night and then a date Tuesday before on Friday he was dumped by Roger, not even showing up for their Friday date. The Maître d' had to be the one to tell him that it was over. He had been about to leave when Derek had shown up alone. Feeling sorry for Stiles, Derek had then sat down at his table, and they dined together. The next Monday, Peter was happy again, and Stiles' life was better.

"Come with me," Peter said.

"I'm good right here."

"I said come with me," Peter said. He accompanied it with the glare that Stiles knew well. Stiles followed along behind him until they were standing where Derek and the rest of the Hales were. "Derek, it's your turn to deal with him. I found him drunk in a corner."

"Not drunk yet," Stiles said.

"Just tipsy, champagne always gets him tipsy," Derek said. He held out his hand.

Stiles looked at Derek's hand and frowned. It took a few seconds, but then Stiles put his hand into Derek's. Stiles had no clue what Derek was going to do with him. The last time Stiles had been tipsy from champagne, Derek played a game of D&D with him and seven other people who were also drunk. They couldn't do that now since this wasn't a staff retreat, and they all weren't trapped in a set of cabins in the wilderness. That had been a week of hell, and Stiles was still sure that if Peter had his way, the idiot who had put them there would be shot, but that hadn't happened. Though the idiot was still working for the firm, they were in an area they couldn't do a thing like that again. Stiles was happy about that. It meant they were not able to do a damned thing like it again.

"What are we doing?" Stiles asked as Derek led him onto the dance floor. This was a public gathering being put on by the firm. The dinner portion was still to happen, and Stiles was already tipsy. After the dinner, there would be more dancing, but at least the food would help him not be tipsy.

"Dancing," Derek said.

Stiles nodded his head like he understood, but he didn't. Dancing didn't really make sense. However, it was what they were doing. Derek kept Stiles close and rocked him back forth on the floor to the music.

"You don't have to be so tense," Derek said, his hand moving down the middle of Stiles' back to rest on his lower back. Derek pulled Stiles in a little closer.

"Sorry, I've not danced with anyone in a very long time," Stiles said. He tried to not dance with anyone ever, but it seemed that Derek would do it.

"May I cut in?" someone asked.

"No," Derek answered before Stiles could say yes to get out of what he was doing.

Stiles looked at the man, who looked very upset at being told no. He walked away but dart a look at them before leaving the dance floor. Stiles moved his hands a little bit and sighed before deciding to just fuck it. He laid his hand on Derek's hip because he had no clue where else to put it.

"You sound like you are getting sober."

"While champagne gets me drunk quickly, it never lasts," Stiles said.

"Well, that's good, though I don't think I could have got you onto the floor if you weren't drunk."

"No, not really." It wasn't until a few seconds had passed that Stiles realized what he had said. "I mean-fuck."

"It's okay. I am just glad to have you out here. You are very hard to get alone," Derek said.

"You want to get me alone?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, I very much have for a while. You have been very oblivious."

"I usually am when it comes to things about myself. So why have you wanted to get me alone?" Stiles asked. He stepped back enough to where he could look at Derek's face, only noticing then that Derek had gotten them pressed together enough where it was impossible to see Derek's face.

"To ask you on a date, why else?" Derek asked. He was smiling, and his eyes were happy.

There was nothing in his body language that told Stiles that he was joking. So many things made sense at that moment. Every time that Stiles had a date, Peter made him work late if Stiles talked about it in the office. Or if Stiles had come in after a night of sex, Peter would be an asshole.

"That's why Peter has been such an asshole to me? How did he know? I don't let my dates leave marks where they can be seen."

"You are smart, Stiles, think about it," Derek said, and he tugged Stiles in close again to where there was nothing but their clothes between them. They swayed back and forth instead of trying something more dangerous. Derek knew well that Stiles wasn't paying attention to what was going on around him when he was thinking.

Stiles did think about it. The way that Peter knew things he shouldn't, the comments about scents, and the time that had shooter had come into the building and killed the security guard at the front desk. Derek had been the one to send out the memo to get to the upper floors to be locked down. Then the security alert had gone out that said the same thing. Stiles had just pushed it away that maybe the Hales got something first. No one else had been hurt or killed that day since the BHPD had arrived on the scene not long and trapped the guy in.

"If you tell me you spark in the sun, I'm going to knee you in the balls."

"Well, I do appear in those books, just not that way," Derek said.

Stiles could feel Derek's smile pressed to his temple.

"So a Werewolf. Do you imprint?"

"Not the way it is in the books. That's a bastardization of what really happens. For one, it never happens until both parties are mature. Don't ask what that means; it different for each person. Uncle Peter knew who his mate was when he was thirteen. I've met my mate several times over the years, but it wasn't until he came back from college and I saw him since he turned seventeen that I knew he was it."

"Ah," Stiles said. Then he realized that Derek was talking about him. He had seen Derek on his seventeenth birthday, and then after that, he hadn't seen him at all until he had come for the job interview at the firm. "And you've waited this long?"

"Just because I feel and know that my mate is my mate doesn't mean that they feel it. No, I've stayed on the sidelines and tried to slowly seduce him. Only he wasn't noticing. I hear he is an idiot when it comes to things like that. No, I had to hear about a champagne ramble he made to my sister before I even realized that on some level, he was attracted to me."

"Yeah, New Year's suck," Stiles said.

Derek laughed. He bumped his nose into Stiles' head, and Stiles moved it. Derek kissed him, it was just a simple press of lips, but it was so good.

At least until there were cheers from everyone around them. Stiles started to blush and broke the kiss, burying his head in Derek's neck. Derek was laughing.

"Let's go somewhere more private but not too private," Derek said.

"Yes, no sexy shenanigans before the first date."

"Seventh date. Every single time I took you to lunch, I counted those as dates."

"Well, it's your fault that I didn't count them. You were asking me at work just like your fucking uncle does."

"Yes, well, until he realized that you were my mate, he was asking those seriously."

Stiles lifted his head and whipped it around to find Peter. Peter had a glass in his hand, and he toasted Stiles with it. "He's a creeper."

Peter just grinned and nodded his head.

"Let's go," Derek said.

"Yes, get me the hell out of here."

"Cora has instructions to text your father the second this happens. I guess they have a thing set up for when you realized that I was gone on you."

"Well, my father is a troll. Get me out of here and feed me food that will stick to my ribs."

"Gladly, the diner you love is still open."

"It's open twenty-four hours a day, Derek. It's why it's my favorite place."

Derek laughed, and Stiles couldn't help it. He pulled him in for a kiss, pressing his lips to Derek's a little harder than Derek did.

"Thank you for waiting for me and then pushing me some," Stiles said.

"You are most welcome."

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
